


Exhausted GF Goes Sleepy Free Use For You

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Free Use, Gonewildaudio, Romance, Slice of Life, audio script, girlfriend experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Summary: Exhausted GF Goes Sleepy Free Use For You
Kudos: 13
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Exhausted GF Goes Sleepy Free Use For You

[F4M] Your Exhausted Girlfriend Goes Sleepy Free Use For You [GFE] [Free Use] [Short] and [Sweet] [Ink Well One Word for 2020 Challenge] [Bent over couch] and [Gently Used] [Creampie] [~1000 words]

———————————————————————————  
Summary: Your devoted girlfriend (the speaker) feels very badly for how she’s been lately. She’s been constantly working and is always exhausted when she’s home. She’s worried about how this is impacting your relationship, and has a rather kinky idea of how to help you out…

• Emphasis noted by *asterisks*  
• Direction on emotion or speech patterns appear in (parenthesis)  
• Sound FX appear in [brackets] and are optional.  
• sFX Included: Blanket noises, light switch

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Other Scripts Found Here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/10u_HSRTrhUY9VdTIaKlK3cbhFic8RzgsDlyreqduXFI/edit?usp=sharing  
———————————————————————————

(Obviously waking up from sleep, snore if you want first :) )

Hey, hun, welcome back.

No…I mean…I wasn’t asleep! I was just…fuck, what time is it?

Wow, I uh…must have dozed off.

I did make dinner, though, just like I said. It’s covered in the kitchen so it should still be pretty warm.

Yeah…I mean…I do want this to be special for date night.

[sigh] Do I really look that tired?

I am. Ugh. I’m fucking exhausted, baby. 

Really. I didn’t sleep much last night, and I had to get up super early to get to cover a shift and I…I’m just totally worn out.

I know we planned on watching stuff tonight and being like cuddly and maybe doing some vacation planning and the sexy times but…I’m just going to pass out. I really need to go to bed.

Please don’t be mad, baby.

I *know* I’ve cancelled the last three date nights. I know, and I’m sorry. 

Fuck, you don’t even have to say it. I’ve been a really shitty partner lately.

I have! I haven’t considered your needs at all. I’m always tired and cranky and we haven’t had good sex in forever and its on me. I’ve been working too much and I keep letting them call me in for more hours.

Yeah, more money is nice and helpful and all but…but…you’re not happy, and I can tell. 

I know you’re not like, shouting at me or anything, and I know you’re being supportive of what I want and how I’m doing things but…it’s not okay.

I’ve really been fucking up lately and I see you. I see all the extra chores you’ve been doing and the cooking and I know you’ve been picking up the slack of the stuff I keep saying I would do but forget.

That’s why I at least wanted to make dinner tonight. It isn’t much, just that chicken dish you like.

Yeah, the crispy thighs in the cast iron pan. You always were a thigh guy. [laughs]

Seriously, though, you’re really not mad at me? 

You can be, you know. I know that you have to be pent up. Like…*really* pent up.

I haven’t even jerked you off in a while, much less properly thought about your needs. And I haven’t forgotten that you’ve gotten me off when I needed it to help me relax. So…um…maybe…shit…

I don’t know, I just had a weird idea before I passed out, and then I had a *really* hot dream about it…

And, believe me, I know it doesn’t make up for all the things I’ve missed but…until I get through this crazy time at work, maybe…maybe we should make me a bit…um…open for use.

I mean that, when we’re both around, you can just do what you want to me. 

Yes, like, if I’m on the phone or cooking or just hanging around and watching the great British bake off or whatever. You just whip it out and put it where you want it. 

[laughs] Yes, I’m serious! You need to be cared for!

And, to be quite clear: This also goes if I’m sleeping, just wake me up and use me. 

Y-yeah. I mean that if I’m passed out, you have my full and enthusiastic consent to nudge me awake, pull off my panties and start fucking me. Or open my mouth and use it like any other hole. 

I’m into it, too, which is a nice bonus. I’ll only be awake as long as you need me to, then I’ll pass right back out, all used and happy. I mean…if you’re not into it, that’s okay too. It *is* a weird idea and…oh.

Um. Yeah, what I said does apply to right now. I guess I just didn’t expect you to get hard quite so fast.

[nervous laugh] Fuck. This is so weird. I’m basically on the verge of falling asleep again, and I’m so wet right now you wouldn’t believe it. 

Y-yeah…just push me how you want me…

On my knees facing the couch, okay…and…bent over…like this?

Mmm…this is actually kind of comfy…

Oh! [Giggle] I didn’t expect you to pull my pj’s down so fast.

[moans as entered — listener is gentle]

Fuck. It feels so good to have you inside of me again. This is just so *right*…

[sex starts here — she’s sleepy so the spaces between words are a little longer than normal, into it, but she’s not actively participating]

Oh…fuck…you…really are…pent up…

Yeah…it’s fine…baby…don’t hold back, okay?

If I cum, I cum, but this is for you.

My body is…for you…and only you…always…

I…I’m so fucking turned on but…I can barely stay awake. 

Use me...I’m just your…little fuck-doll…

Mmm…just your sleepy...lil sex toy…[giggle turns into moan]

Just…mmm…enjoy my body…use me…use me…please

You’re close…don’t…don’t hold back…just fill me…cum, baby…please, cum!

[Improv to Orgasm — More a series of moans and whimpers and maybe one or two words. It’s obvious she’s barely awake but also enjoying it a lot]

Mmm…that was…yeah…mmm…

Heh, are you just going to carry me to bed? 

I’m not complaining. Otherwise I probably would have just slept in that position. Felt comfy to be under you like that. Safe and used. [satisfied noise]

Yeah. I feel better about us, too. I never want you thinking that I don’t care about you. I know things won’t always be easy but…you know…I just…[big yawn]

Okay, yeah…just put me down on the bed…and…tuck me in…and…um…enjoy…dinner…

[yawns again] and wake me up…if you wanna…use me again

[soft snoring, blanket sounds, sound of light switch being turned off]


End file.
